Garbage posts I made that no one cares about. Fuck it.
Some shit I make but Boo don't want me to put in. Shit related to PHD Scrap #/1 The agents are waiting the enemy in the Snow Forts. Even if the enemy is not here, they are on their guards, watching if they see an incoming attack. The enemy can strike at any moment... 300: BOOYAH! Beat you again with a Full House! You really suck at poker, Berserk! Berserk: Argh! You just win by cheat! Hang on, I will show you my true skills! 300: Pffft, that's the 4th time you said that... Boo: Can you guys tone down your voice! And why you guys are playing card games now?!? 300: To let the time pass? There is no enemy here. Gold: The enemy can attack at any time, you never know when they strike. Berserk: Baaaah.... We are ALWAYS ready. There is no such action- ???: ATTENTION PHD! Everyone is caught by surprise, 300 tidy up the cards and was ready for battle, Berserk stood on his feet so strong he made a hole beneath him, making him and 300 falling from a few meters. Extreme was facing where the voice was heard, with a face full of anger expression. Boo was ready, alongside Gold. In front of them stood many penguins with a suit similar to the old PPP but all darken with different shapes and a new icon on their chest. They have no emotions in their face, like "robots" you could say. They are outnumbering the PHD. The voice was from a small ship, with a large screen with the silhouette in the middle, always in the dark. ???: Pookie Hater Defense Agents, are you ready for this battle? Extreme: (walks in front of everyone) Yes we are! I hope youd didn't hurt our friend! ???: Worry not I did not hurt him. Speaking of which... A trap open on the small ship, with Vortex being tied up. His body was horribly bruised and beaten up, with massive chunk of flesh removed, his left eye is close, probably due to being hit too much. His right flipper is dislocated and some bones are visible. Extreme had a surge of anger, enough to make energy around him being feel. ???: As I promised, I didn't kill him. I had my fun however. (smirks)ç Extreme: YOU BASTARD! You promised to not hurt him! ???: I only said I won't kill him, relax. Gold: Agent Vortex, hang on! ???: This won't happen, because all of you will DIE! Unites, begin your carnage! Every of the Neo PPP begin to march in a "robotic" manner, holding different weapons. Boo analyze the "'Neo Soldiers'" and accorded to his calculations, they are terribly strong in everyways. Boo fears if they are stronger than anyone in the PHD, even with Extreme being one of the powerhouse of the team. Scrap #2 Berserk: What are we supposed to do??! There is no enemy here! Boo: Relax will you? I know you are hungry for attacking but you have to help us to train the EPF- Berserk: HELL NOPE! You know Pookies CAN'T battle. It's in their nature, even if they try and train, they end up dying. Boo *sigh* Do you even know Pookie EPF? Berserk: A dying race? Boo:..... But that is correct to be honest. 300: We can use them for baiting and let them die? Boo: Are you stupid? We need them even if they are Pookies! Berserk: 300 isn't that wrong, if Pookies can't fight we can use them as luring them into the enemy! Boo: Why not? They are total crap so for once, they can be useful in their life. Gold: Berserk, how we can lure the enemy with EPF Pookies???! Berserk: That "Neo PPP" jerks wants the Pookies, right? Gold: What makes you saying they want them? Saving them? Making the Pookies as agents? Berserk: Yea! Boo: And how you know that? What makes you think the Neo PPP will do that? Berserk: They are PPP but just Neo! They will do the same as the PPP. 300: I have to admit, you are terribly wrong Berserk. Berserk: What? They are the same! Gold: Doesn't mean they are the same due to the name. Don't judge the book by it's cover. Berserk: But there is no book here so how can I judge? Boo: *facepalms* You know what, I am done arguing with you Berserk and let's get ready. Gold: I agree with Boo, let's prepare for battle. Berserk, you join the EPF Pookies to help them. Berserk: OOF! Nah! 300: See you later, Berserk! (laughs as he ran away) Gold: Don't act like one, Berserk Berserk: I am NOT! Gold: Then go help the EPF, we need to save Vortex! Berserk: But they have their own target training shit thingy! Gold: We need you to help them for combat training. It's simple: you can train them in your "style". Berserk: Why you did not say it sooner. Gold: No time, now go! Scrap #3 ???: FIRE THE PULSAR CANNONS! Neo-PPP Troop 1: Yes sir! The troops begin firing the balls of plasma into the the PHD's Territory Neo-PPP: Fools! I told them not to shoot over here! The troop runs away, invisible, back to the Neo-PPP's trench. Agent 300: I'm glad he's gone! Agent Berserk: We have a bigger problem, RUN! The two agents run out of the plasma ball's radius, Agent Berserk's left flipper touches some of the plasma Agent Berserk: Ah! My flipper. The clothing on Agent Berserk's flipper is on fire. Agent Berserk grabs some snow and applies it to the wound Agent Berserk: Better now. Agent 300: You sure you'll be okay? Agent Berserk: FISH YEAH! ???: Use the Laser Rail Cannon! Neo-PPP Troops begin to back up and begin firing. Agent Boo: We need to knock out those troops, they are targeting the robots! Extremebots begin to get headshotted by the laser. RB3: I'll deal with them! Robot Boo 3 uses his Jetpack and flies to the troops. He sends a rocket knocking them out. RB3: That should work for now. Agent Boo: I see. Suddenly Agent Boo is surrounded by Neo-PPP Troops as they uncloak. Neo-PPP Troop 2: TAKE HIS HELMET! Only then can we kill him. Agent Boo: Oh, I don't think so. Agent Code appears and uses his technoforce. The riot suits fall off of the Pookies, leaving them naked. Agent Boo's hand turns into a lightsaber and he quickly kills the Pookies. To be continued... OUTSIDE Tommorow on August 8, will be the last day of this grand battle as it will end on August 9. OUTSIDE ENDS Scrap #4 Berserk? So days later after CP's death, I found that crappy game called Club Penguin Island, I have decided to take a look: it was awful. So I checked more and I found some CPPS games, like Lounge and Free. But I spot a Penguin with the username if Tykar-Dojo ''Free Penguin, similair to Berserk's alternate account but a bit different. And another one on Free Penguin was named ''XxB3rs3rkxX, I don't think it is a coincidence, I am at 100% that is him but who knows. It is still a unclear if it's him. I talking about that to Zeus and Zuras and they witness too this penguin. We are excited. -Kaian The Lord 2017-09-28 Scrap #5 * they rush their opponents * "The Rampage Bringers - * Led by Agent Berserk" * "Agents use brute force to destroy their agents. Instead of using stealth, these agents instead rush their opponents and take them head on" * "These agents tend to rely on their own strength and close range weapons" * use that Berserk as a starting point ** "these agents tend to rely on their own strength more then their weapons" ** boosuckscunts Scrap #6 Vort: Code, you stupid idiot, you are so wrong... I am a failure... and it is my fault... *''sobs''* If only I could be better! But I am but a big trash, I suck so much. Extreme was right, it is my fault! Why am I like this?! Why was I always being hurt when I try to help! WHY AM I BORN LIKE THIS?! WHY IS MY ENTIRE LIFE SO UNFAIR!?! IS THERE ANY JUSTICE HERE IN THIS WORLD? Vort begins to scream in wrath and sadness, contempling how bad he is. Little he knew there was someone else watching, with all that happen with Code and Vort, including the explosion. The mysterious being then made a report to his comrades and vanished from the spot. Meanwhile, at the pizza parlor, Agent Code comes back. Extreme is not happy. Agent Code: Hi guys! Sorry, I was busy. Agent Extreme: Of course, with your friend. Agent Code: Huh? What do you mean? Agent Code feels some shivers in his spine, he begins to sweat a little bit. He breathes also faster Extreme's face is clearly not in joy. Code feels he is trapped and cornered. Agent Code: Extreme? *''gulp''* Is there something wrong? Agent Extreme: Well, it appears you and your little friend were together earlier. Agent Code: Y-yeah! I have to meet a childhood friend! N-nothing bad! Agent Boo: Do not try to deny it, Code. We saw you. Agent Gold: Do you really think you can get away from it? Trying to convince Vort that "he is NOT a failure"? You don't know jackfish about what he done, noob. Agent Code: Hey! He is not a failure! That is not his fault- Agent 300: Vort IS 'a failure and always will be! He disobeyed the orders of his superior Boo and let himself trapped! The orders were '''SIMPLE '''and he did not cared about them! Agent Berserk: Are you being against the rules? You know failed Agents like him has no rights to visit him! Especially you, Code. Both you and Vort are too close. We need to seperate this bond of "''friendship" for a while till Vort's punitions ends. Agent Code: You have '''NO RIGHTS to do this- Code got hit fast yet brutally. All he sees is the world being upside down, all mixed up. From his beak, blood appears. A headache starts and he tries to walk. He don't know what or who hit him. Code tries to speak but all the others hears is complete gibberish. Agent 300: That was a clean shot, Extreme. Agent Extreme: Wasn't my best but still. *''cracks his flipper''* Agent Code: urgh... blu, arhhh *''coughs blood''* Agent 300: Imma gonna heal that bastard so he can speak properly, unlike a shitty Pookie. Hey jerk, lemme see your fishing face! *''heals Code and headbutts''* Agent Code: Argh! You healed me and headbutt me after? That is very mean from you! Agent Extreme: Silence, worm. Now listen to this: failed Agents have no rights to go or to be visited. Any communications such as mails, letters, phones will be destroyed and strict punitions awaits you both. IS THAT CLEAR? Agent Code: Y-yes sir... Agent Boo: This is not the first time you did trouble, remember the last time. This will be your last warning. I hope you understood this time, Code. We let you another chance to not be like "your friend": a failed Agent who let himself being caught. Agent Code: But it was not his fault! Agent Berserk: IT IS! And always be! *''dark flames ignite''* What part you do not understand, huh? Tell me: what part you don't get about he is a failure! Agent Code: I am sorry, I'll stop. Agent Code: Now get up and get yourself better. To be continued... SCRAP #7 Its all the DNA of the PHD Agents + Superpuking + some enhanced stuff I will think about it later + AJ's DNA. I also wanted to make AJ absorb all the DNAs in the endI was thinking that Superpuking, AJEnderman, and Speedguin01 will all have a clone of their own. Yeah, I was thinking of a character that would have literally every PHD Agent DNA, Superpuking's DNA, along with AJEnderman's DNA, creating some horrific monster that the Neo-PPP and the PHD will have to work together to fight against. Yeah, than AJEnderman will absorb all the DNA's and become a freak. Although, AJEnderman's clone will team up with the PHD in order to defeat this "all DNA" AJEndermanSuperpookie will have more than one, because he has some plans under his "sleeves" and Speedguin is not only speed but can do afterimage copies, so imagine her and her clones doing afterimage copies... AJ will make one clone only. The freak will be a result of an AJ being stressed and tries to make his own UCS (Ultimate Clone Specie) with all the last ressources of the DNAs but ends up doing it badly since the Scientist wont be here, thus the monster will grow with massive powers. After the freak dead, his body will lie on the ground, with Aj absorbing the Ultimate Clone DNA and he becomes a massive freak bitch.